


After Hours

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-05
Updated: 2005-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth, Zoe and the Big Swinging Dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

‘Tell me about your life before Five,’ says Zoe. Ruth is curled up against her on the couch, and Zoe has her hand on Ruth’s head, stroking her hair. It’s a rare night in for them: there’s a half-empty bottle of wine and two glasses on the coffee table, and they’re both in a reflective mood.

‘There’s not much to tell, really,’ says Ruth. ‘I worked in GCHQ -- you all know that. I wanted so badly to work for Five, and eventually I got here.’

Zoe smiles. ‘Danny told me you were once in love with a "big swinging dick". I want to know about it.’

Ruth smiles too. ‘Did he tell you that phrase is slang for a trader? It’s not a profession that’s kind to women. Doesn’t like to admit that the female of the species exists for anything but after hours pleasure.’

Zoe leans down and kisses the top of Ruth’s head. ‘Did he hurt you?’

Ruth shakes her head. ‘No. We were happy enough. For a while, anyway. Phil and I -- at the time we suited each other. At least, I like to think we did. Trading hours are almost as odd as Security Service hours. Danny found _that_ out,’ she adds. ‘Phil had a fabulous place in the Barbican; we were both there maybe one evening in four, and when we were together, everything was great. Fantastic even. But there was freedom, you see?’

‘I see,’ says Zoe, quietly. ‘It doesn’t sound like you were that happy.’ She shifts slightly and wraps her arms around Ruth.

‘I was happy,’ says Ruth, as she burrows against Zoe. ‘Maybe not as happy as I am with you...’

‘You don’t have to just say that.’

‘It’s true. But I _was_ happy with Phil. We fit together, somehow. Some way I can’t really explain.’ A tear slips down her cheek. Zoe notices and wipes it away gently. ‘But she was always out with the guys, or with clients or investors or off on junkets here, there and everywhere. I missed her when she was gone,’ Ruth says with a shrug.

‘So, what happened?’

‘The one thing I never worried about,’ says Ruth, ‘was that she would meet someone else. She was ... she never came with me to clubs, or to the women’s network I was part of. It was like she was ashamed of herself. Working where she did, it wasn’t surprising. So I wouldn’t have been surprised if she had cheated on me with a guy. Keeping up appearances, right? But she found another woman, didn’t she.’

‘Oh, Ruth,’ says Zoe. ‘I just wish I could do something.’

Another tear slips down Ruth’s cheek, and she whispers back to Zoe, ‘Just hug me.’

Zoe does. She hugs her and kisses away the tears, and they curl together on the couch as Zoe comforts Ruth.

Later, Zoe pours them each another glass of wine and asks, ‘Is it really slang for a trader?’

Ruth nods. ‘It is. But it also makes me feel good to call her that. In the end, she fitted into that world so well.’ She sips on her wine and looks at Zoe. ‘It scares me, you know. The idea of it.’ She reaches out her hand. ‘Don’t ever do that to me.’

Zoe takes her hand and squeezes it gently.


End file.
